


Insex

by Megamonster



Series: Supernatural Smutlets [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (It's Dean), 1x08- Bugs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dean Finds Out, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sam Has a Crush, Season 1, Smut, Some of the dialogue is from that episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: Sam can't help how he feels, especially on a case. Everyone thinks they're a gay couple, can't blame them, they don't look related, so he can see it.(I can't summary)





	Insex

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second gay fanfic I have ever written, I didn't bother going through it to fix anything. Hooray for laziness! Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> P.S- The title is a play on words! It's the worst title I ever gave something! Haha.

Sam and Dean park the Impala on the side of the road after investigating a strange death in a housing development called Oasis Plains. They decided that maybe they should check out the neighborhood and talk to the locals. A sign was posted 'Models Open. New Buyers BBQ Today.' They get out of the car.

"Growin' up in a place like this would freak me out." Dean says as they walk down the sidewalk.

"Why?" Sam asks him.

"Well, manicured lawns, 'How was your day, honey?' I'd blow my brains out." Dean looks around at the houses.

"There's nothing wrong with 'normal'." Sam says as they walk up the walkway to the house hosting the BBQ.

"I'd take our family over normal any day." He says. When they reach the front door, they knock and wait for an answer. A man in his mid 40's opens the door.

"Welcome." He greets the brother's with a cheery smile.

"This the barbeque?" Dean asks being casual.

"Yeah, not the best weather, but.. I'm Larry Pike, the developer here. And you are?" Says the homeowner.

"Dean, this is Sam." Gesturing the the tall man next to him. Larry reaches his hand out to shake them both.

"Sam, Dean, good to meet you. So, you two are interested in Oasis Plains?" Larry asks looking between them.

"Yes, sir." Dean replies.

"Let me just say- we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or- sexual orientation." Larry smiles as the brothers exchange questionable looks.

"We're brothers." Dean says, his face almost in disgust. Larry realizes what he said and shows a little bit of embarrassment.

"Our father is getting on in years, and we're just lookin' for a place for him." Sam says trying to fix the conversation.

"Great, great. Well, seniors are welcome, too. Come on in." Larry moves and politely gestures for them to enter his house. Larry guides them to the backyard where there are a bunch of people walking around, talking, and eating.

"You said you were the developer?" Sam asks walking further into the yard.

"18 months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We're the first family in Oasis Plains." Larry walks ahead and leads a hand out to his wife. "This is my wife, Joanie."

She smiles at her husband who brought guests to introduce, "Hi there."

Dean shakes her hand, "Hi."

"Hi, nice to meet you." She smiles again.

"Sam and Dean." Larry gives an introduction.

"Sam." Sam says shaking her hand.

"Pleasure." She says.

"Tell them how much you love the place, honey." He leans in closer to her ear and pretending to whisper. "And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses."

"Right." She chuckles and they laugh.

"Boys, will you excuse me?" He walks away leaving the boys with Joanie.

"Don't let his salesman routine scare you. This really is a great place to live." She says. Then an energetic woman approaches next to Joanie.

"Hi, Lynda Bloome, head of sales." Lynda offers a smile.

"And Lynda was the second to move in. She's a very noisy neighbor, though." Joanie then leaves the three of them to discuss a possible sale.

Lynda laughs small, "She's kidding, of course. I take it you two are in interested in becoming homeowners."

"Well.." Dean starts.

"Y-yeah, well.." Sam says at the same time as Dean.

"Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or ..sexual orientation." Sam drops his smile and Dean chuckles.

"Right. Um.. I'm gonna go talk to Larry." Dean turns his body. "Okay, honey?" Dean smacks Sam on his ass right before he walks away. The younger brother couldn't help the blush that appeared on his face when his brother smacked him. Sam didn't know what came over him, he's always had these feelings for his brother, and he knows it's wrong. But what a great time for his face to show what his brother does to him. He clenches his jaw and looks over at Lynda who has a small smile on her face. After having discussions about the houses and steam showers. Dean having a tour of the Pike's house and discovering that Larry's son, Matt, is into bugs, a little too much if you know what I mean. Matt tried to scare Lynda off with his pet tarantula. After Larry comes outside to scold his son, Dean tells Sam that before the victim that had died of beetle bites, one of Larry's surveyors was scavenging the area and had a allergic reaction to bee stings. Getting back in the Impala, driving around the neighborhood at some of the model houses. Sam was behind the wheel while Dean was looking in their dad's journal.

"You know, I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?" Dean says paging through the book.

"Well, hauntings sometimes include bug manifestations." Sam says.

"Yeah, but I didn't see any evidence of ghost activity." Dean says looking to his brother.

"Yeah, me neither." Sam mutters between a breath.

"Maybe they're being controlled somehow. You know, by something or someone." Dean suggests.

"You mean, like Willard?" Sam asks taking a quick peek over at his brother.

"Yeah, bugs instead of rats."

"There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals-elementals, telepaths." Sam says.

"Yeah, that whole Timmy-Lassie thing." Dean pauses to think for a moment, and it hits him. "Larry's kid - he's got bugs for pets."

"Matt?" Sam questions.

"Yeah." Dean responds.

"He did try to scare the realtor with a tarantula." Sam says.

"You think he's our Willard?" Dean asks.

"I don't know. Anything's possible, I guess."

"Ooh, hey. Pull over here." Dean sits up abruptly and points to a vacant house. Sam pulls into the driveway of the empty house.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asks as Dean gets out of the car.

"It's too late to talk to anybody else." He holds out his arms and walks backwards towards the garage door. Opening it for Sam to drive the car in.

"We're gonna squat in an empty house?" Sam asks out of the open window.

"I wanna try the steam shower. Come on." Throwing his arm for Sam to move the car, he doesn't move. "Come on!" Pulling his head back in, he reluctantly pulls the car into the garage then Dean closes the door. Sam gets out of the car, they grab what they need from the trunk and walk into the house. Sam laid out a blanket and placed his backpack at the top for a pillow. He sits down on the blanket with his back against the wall. Dean had dragged his duffel with him into the bathroom, and has been in there for the last 10 minutes. The water was still running. Sam's mind drifted to thoughts of Dean under the water. Droplets dragging down his muscle toned body, maneuvering through each groove of his stomach to the V defining his hips. Dean slowly rubbing soap on his body, making sure he's clean. Running his hands through his wet hair as he lets the water run down his face. Sam drags himself out of his thought because something felt strange. His face was hot and he had a major hard on. He knew it would be wrong to just whip it out right here and take care of this problem. He readjusts himself and groans. It's evident, he needs to take care of this now. He sits for a second, just listening. The water still going, he figures he has some time, and can probably finish by the time Deana gets out of the bathroom. Sam unbuttons and zips down his pants, pulling out his hard cock. Stroking himself slowly, dragging his fist to the tip and brushing the slit with his thumb. Sam had to hold back a groan in his throat, for fear his brother might hear him if he gets too into it. Although, Dean walking in on him wouldn't be so bad. That thought made him moan and he clamps his free hand over his mouth. Stilling his actions and waiting. When the coast was clear he went back to what he was doing. Screwing his mouth shut and fisting his hard aching cock faster. His free hand pulled the hem of his t-shirt up and over his pecs to tease his nipples. Images of a naked Dean toweling off after a good shower encourages Sam to move faster. Heavy breathing and whispered moans. Dean's name occasionally slips out of his mouth. He twists one of his nipples between his fingers and teases the tip of his cock. Pre-cum was slipping out of the slit, Sam would use that and slick up his rock hard hard on. This time he didn't stifle the moan that slipped, because he was getting close to his end.

"Hey Sam I think that-" Sam shoots his eyes open as Dean's standing in the doorway, looking at him. "What the hell you get all hot and bothered for? There weren't any hot chicks at Larry's place. Unless you have a thing for the realtor." Dean shifts his eyes to look anywhere but at his brother. Sam looks Dean up and down in just his jeans and no shirt, body still glistening from the shower. Looking at his brother's body causes Sam to involuntarily moan, Dean looked sharply at him, and he covered his mouth. "Either go in the bathroom and finish or put it away!"

Sam is too far gone, under lust's control, and not really paying any attention to what his brother said. "Dean." He moans out, stroking his cock slowly.

"Dammit Sam!" Dean shouts turning to leave.

"Don't go." Sam says with a whine.

"Sam, come on." It took Dean a minute or two to realize that Sam had moaned his name a little bit ago. "Do-do I make you all hot and bothered?" Dean asks pointing at his chest. Sam brings his knees up and covers his face with his hands. "Well this is a hell of a time for your baby brother to confess himself."

"I'm sorry, I'm a freak I know." He zips himself back in his pants and pulls down his shirt. Sam goes to stand and walk out of the room. "I need some air." Dean grabs his arm.

"Wait." Dean looks into his brother's eyes. "You're not a freak. For a while, I thought I was the freak for thinking of my kid brother like that." Sam was taken aback.

"Wha-what?"

"You heard me." Dean then pins Sam to the wall next to the door and plants his lips on Sam's. The youngest shocked by this new thing he discovered about his brother, takes a minute to register that he's actually kissing the man he's had fantasies about for quite a while. Sam closes his eyes and kisses back. Dean presses himself against Sam, his own erection pressing against Sam's thigh and groans. Dean releases the kiss and looks at his brother. "You seem to have a problem there young man." He smiles and drops to his knees. Undoing his pants and pulling out his cock. Dean sticks his tongue out and licks the slit. Then he clamps his mouth around the head of Sam's cock and swirls his tongue around it. Sam lets out a moan with his brother's name. He smiles around the erection in his mouth, moving down till his nose brushes Sam's abdomen.  
"Holy shit Dean! Uuunnnh!" Sam can feel him swallow and lets out another groan. Dean's only response is moaning around the cock down his throat, and looks up at his brother. "You look so pretty like that, Dean." Sam's hands finds Dean's head, carding through his short hair. He pulls off with a wet slippery pop.

"Excuse me, but you're the one with the long hair." He cocks a brow.

"But you're the one on their knees." Sam smirks. Dean grips his brothers cock causing the younger sibling to grunt. He starts to stroke the long thing in his hand and keeps his eyes on Sam.

"You know, I've always dreamt you had a big dick, but this is bigger than I imagined. God do I want to feel this in my ass." Dean groans when Sam does.

"Holy hell, I've always dreamt I'd be bottom, but if you want to be bottom, that's fine with me. Strip and lay down." Sam commanded and Dean complied. Once they were both naked, Sam went in between Dean's legs. Before he did, he found a bottle of lube in Dean's bag that he carried back in with him. Coating his fingers, places one finger at his entrance and slowly inserted. Dean groaned at the intrusion. Getting all they way passed the second knuckle, pulling out and going back in. Pumping just the one finger in and out of his brother, loving all the sounds he's making. When he feels Dean's ready for a second finger, he adds it, eventually adding a third. "Dean you're so nice and tight in here, can't wait to get my cock in you."

"Fucking do it already, ungh!" Dean's trying not to grab at his dick and just stroke himself while Sam fingers him. Dean makes a surprised noise when Sam curls his fingers. "What the fuck was that?"

"Have you ever experimented with you body before?" Sam asks brushing his prostate again.

"Clearly not, fuck! Just put your cock in me, now!" Sam sits up on his knees and slicks up his cock with the lube. Positioning himself to enter his brother. The tip slowly intrudes passed the tight ring of muscles. Sheathing himself fully inside, waiting for Dean to adjust. Sam pulls out and slides back in. Creating a rhythm and changing the angle, searching for the special bundle of nerves that Dean had no idea about. Hearing his brother cry out like this made him go faster, it turned him on that much. "Oh fuck Sam!"

"Aggh, Dean you feel so good!" Sam leans over his brother to catch his mouth while he thrusts. With this new angle Sam has created, it wasn't going to take Dean much longer to release.

"Sam -fuck- I'm not going to last much longer, agggh!" Dean pants after their lips part.

"Me neither, I've been on the edge since you walked in the room. Hahhh!" Sam hitting harder and faster, trying to time their orgasms. Dean reaches between them and begins to stroke his leaking cock in time with the thrusts.

"Sam, I'm gonna-" Dean grunts loudly.

"Yea, come on Dean, cum!" Sam bites down on his neck and that's all Dean needed. He was cumming in white ropes in between both of them. Dean was clenching around Sam and he thrust a couple more times before he hit his own orgasm, filling his brother up. Sam's hips stuttered and stilled, waiting to come down from his high. Once his breathing was back to normal he pulled out of Dean, and laid next to him.

"That- um that felt amazing, Sam." Dean was tired, Sam could tell.

"Just go clean up." Sam smiles to himself and closes his eyes.

"Nah, I'll wait till morning. I wanna stay with you tonight." He turns to his side and lays his head on Sam's chest. Sam wraps his arm around him.

"Does this change anything between us? Like, is this going to be a continual thing?" Sam asks in a whisper.

"Of course I want this to continue Sammy, now get some sleep. G'night." He says lazily.

Sam smiles, "G'night."


End file.
